Swingin' Spooks
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Ben hears things going bump in the night, he goes to investigate.


**Here is a special surprise story I've done for guestsurprise, who is always such a fun, helpful, and creative friend!**

 **This is my 400th story! Another milestone passed!**

* * *

It was long day being a hero for Ben. He was in need of rest, but his room was being repaired due to Thunder Pig and Liam ambushing him at his house.

But the villains learned their lesson the hard way and ended up battered and bruised badly.

Thankfully, there was a place that was like a second home to Ben; the Grant Mansion. There, he can relax and have fun, even though it's filled with playful aliens who love tickle games.

Rachel took Ben to his room. He was especially happy when she told him that the aliens were away on missions.

It's not that Ben didn't like them, it's just that most of the time when he comes over, he's either scared silly or tickled to pieces.

And he did not like either.

* * *

Night fell and Ben was in his pajamas and ready for bed.

He snuggled in his bed and looked around.

"Gee, feels kind of weird being here all by myself..." Ben said. He was staring to miss those Grant Mansion goofball aliens. They always put a smile on his face and brighten his day.

Sighing, an exhausted Ben turned out the lights and closed his eyes.

 _"Oooooooohhhh..."_

Ben shot right up, his eyes big as two dinner plates.

Silence. Until...

 _"Oooooooohhh...wooooooooh..."_

It sounded like...sad moaning. But it sounded like something not from this world. It made Ben's skin get goose bumps.

Ben was the only one in the mansion, wasn't he?

"This mansion can't really be haunted..." Ben gulped. "Can it?"

The constant moaning didn't stop. Ben had no choice but to investigate in order to get a good night's sleep.

Ben wandered downstairs to find the source of the spooky sounds. He pictured in his mind what could be causing them.

Was it really a ghost? Or a draft? Or his imagination?

 _"Oooooooooohhhh..."_

The sound was coming from behind the door to the basement.

Chills raced up Ben's spine. That wailing was so spooky, what inhuman image could be the cause of it?

Taking a big gulp, Ben opened the door and ventured down into the darkness of the basement.

When Ben came to the bottom of the stairs, he couldn't believe what he saw.

The basement wasn't really a basement. It was a series of stone chambers, it reminded Ben of the inside of the Forever Knights' castle, especially the dungeon. Ben hated that dungeon.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!"

"Yikes!" Ben yelped. That moan was louder and twice as spine chilling. "Okay, keep it together, Ben. Stay calm...stay cool..."

Ben followed the sound further into the dark chamber. The air was deathly still as the shadows seemed to close in on him.

Then Ben made an odd discovery.

An old pipe organ placed against the stone wall. What was that doing there?

Ben drew closer to the ancient instrument, he reached his hand out to touch it until a white figure come through the wall.

"Ooooooooohhh..."

It was a ghost!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ben screamed, stumbling on his behind.

"AAAAH!" The ghost shouted.

But Ben saw it wasn't a real ghost. "Ghostfreak?!"

"Ben?!" Ghostfreak put a hand to his chest. "You scared me!"

"Well, you scared me first!" Ben got up. "What's the deal with you howling and yowling like that?!"

Ghostfreak sat on the stool in front of the organ. "I'm trying to write a song for my fiancé Amanda, it's our anniversary." He sighed. "But I can't think of anything! Oooooooooooohhh..."

Ben shivered. "Stop doing that!"

"Sorry...I do that when I'm upset." The ghostly alien sulked. "Oh, Ben. What am I gonna do?"

"Well, play what you got so far." Ben said.

Ghostfreak turned to the organ and began playing. Deep, spooky notes slowly poured from the pipes.

It was a haunting melody that Ben would hear in a scary movie soundtrack. It was chilling and macabre, but compelling in a dark way.

Ghostfreak stopped playing. "That's all I got. What do you think?"

"Not bad, but it's a bit gloomy, don't you think?"

Ben expected Ghostfreak to react negatively to that comment, but the Ectonurite seemed to understand. "You think so?"

"Yeah. I mean, it's your anniversary, not a funeral. You need to, y'know, take it up a notch. Something you can dance to!"

Ghostfreak gasped, startling Ben. "You're right! That's what's missing in my piece! I know what to do now!"

Returning to the organ and began playing those keys. This time, the music was quite catchy. The music was bouncy and had just a hint of spooky.

It made Ben's toes tap! He started swaying to the music and Ghostfreak started dancing with him as the organ kept playing.

Ben and Ghostfreak laughed as they danced like a couple of goofballs.

"Now THIS is more like it!" Ben said, smiling.

"Thanks, Ben! Amanda is gonna love it!"

"Wait a minute..." Ben stopped dancing.

"What's wrong?"

Ben's face turned white. He pointed to the organ. "Who's playing the...?!

The organ began playing by itself right before Ben's eyes!

An evil cackle echoed within the room.

"G-G-G-GHOOOOOOOST!" Ben screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Ben shot up the stairs like a terrified billet right out of the basement. He went back to his room, jumped onto the bed and buried himself under the covers.

"Ben! Ben! It's Ghostfreak!"

Ben nervously poked his head out and his jaw dropped.

Ghostfreak was holding Chamalien by his tail. "Alright, Lizard boy. Apologize!"

"Sorry, Ben." Chamalien said, his tone guilty.

"He was the one who pulled that "haunted organ" prank." said Ghostfreak.

"Oh, man..." Ben sighed, slumping in his sheets. "Now I feel like an idiot."

"Don't say that, Ben!" Chamalien said. "I'm didn't mean to scare you that badly! I was just having a little fun! I'm sorry! I really am!" He opened his arms out and hugged the human.

"Aw! Bring it in!" Ghostfreak joined in the hug.

"Okay, don't make it weird!" Ben chuckled.

"What? Being a tough guy?" Ghostfreak slithered one of his tentacles under Ben's arm and started tickling.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! Ghohohostfreak!" Ben laughed as he tried to get away.

"Oh, no you don't! Chamalien pinned Ben's arm down to the bed. "You're not going anywhere without a good tickle!"

"Tickle, tickle!" Ghostfreak used his tentacles against Ben's underarms.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOT THEHEHEHEHEHEHRE!"

"I got your tickle spot! I got your tickle spot!" Ghostfreak sang.

Ben laughed and squealed, helpless against the tickles. "PLHEEHEEHEEHEEASE NO TICKLES! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M FEELING BETTER NOW! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ghostfreak stopped. Chamalien let Ben go and helped Ghostfreak tuck Ben into bed.

"Sorry for the scare, Ben." said Ghostfreak.

To his surprise, Ben smiled. "It's okay. I had fun believe it not."

Chamalien yawned. "Yeah, I'm gonna hit the hay. All that fun wore me out. Night, everybody." The purple alien left and gone to bed, leaving Ben and Ghostfreak alone.

"Thanks for the fun night, Ben." Ghostfreak ruffled Ben's hair. "You always liven up the mansion when things are dead."

Ben laughed. "You just had to say it like that." He shifted a little. "Ghostfreak?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you...maybe...bunk with me tonight?"

"Of course!" Ghostfreak snuggled under the covers and sighed. "Thanks, Ben."

"No prob." Ben closed his eyes. A moment later, he let out a giggle. "Hey! Watch your tail!"

Ghostfreak opened his eye and chuckled. Under the covers, Ghostfreak was using his ghostly tail to tickle Ben's feet.

"Stahahahahap!" Ben chortled.

"Okay, okay. You've been tickled enough." Ghostfreak yawned. "Goodnight, Ben."

"Goodnight."

The two friends slept peacefully at last. Ben had a most relaxing sleep because he knew that right by his side was a true soft-hearted friend.

Who, no matter how scary he appears, is always there for the friends he loves.

* * *

 **Hope you like it, guestsurprise! My 400th story and it's just for you! ^^**


End file.
